This invention relates to improvements to ore separators of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,778 to Hinkley. In that patent, the bottom of the rotating bowl is made of a single unitized spiraled flat pad or liner. The present invention concerns a removable and replaceable liner for both bottom and sides of the rotating bowl. The liner is characterized by a two-part inner shell, one of which is for the rim of the concentration bowl and the other of which is for the bottom of that bowl. The liner is adapted for removable fastener attachment to that bowl, as will be seen.